Kesempurnaan Cinta
by Nia Shintarou
Summary: Kaizuka Inaho adalah kesempurnaan bagi Slaine Troyard. Birthday fic untuk Slaine Troyard. Inaho x Slaine, AU. #BlackWhiteOrangeBat


**Aldnoah Zero Project A/Z, Olympus Knight, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **Inaho x Slaine**

 **AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

 **#BlackWhiteOrangeBat**

 **Prompt: Putih – Kesempurnaan.**

 **Don't like Don't Read. I've warned you!**

* * *

Hari ini tepat 1 tahun pasangan Inaho Kaizuka dan Slaine Troyard memiliki hubungan spesial. Jika bukan karena Slaine yang menembak duluan, mungkin tidak akan ada kisah istimewa yang terjalin bagi dua sejoli yang sedang merasakan puber pertama kali. Pasalnya, Inaho adik semata wayang dari Yuki-sensei yang bekerja sebagai guru BK di sekolahnya ini tidak akan pernah mau mengutarakan perasaannya lebih dulu. Jangankan menembak, mengobrol saja sangat jarang sekali jika tidak ada orang yang mengajaknya untuk berbicara.

Slaine sibuk membuka tutup ponselnya. Ia melorot malas di sofa ruang tv sambil sesekali mengecek alat yang biasa dipakai untuk berkomunikasi itu.

 _Hei, ini hari minggu! Kenapa tidak ada yang mengajaknya jalan sama sekali? Dan lebih tepatnya ini hari jadiannya yang ke-1 tahun, kan? Menyedihkan._

Ingin rasanya Slaine guling-guling di lantai sambil mewek kejer. Tapi, ia malu ada Harkight di rumah sedang bertugas untuk menjaganya, mungkin lebih tepat mengawasinya. Papi Saazbaum takut jika nanti ada yang berusaha menodai anak semata wayangnya selama ia pergi keluar kota.

 _Apa harus selalu Slaine yang mengajaknya duluan?_

"Kenapa dia tidak pernah peka, yaa Tuhan." Gumam Slaine sambil uring2an membuat bantal-bantal sofa berjatuhan ke lantai.

Kesal sekali rasanya membuat seorang Inaho paham kode-kodean.

' _Om Telolet Om'_

Padahal kemarin sore ia sudah memberi kode pada pujaan hatinya itu.

 _Flashback_

 _._

"Inaho.." ucap Slaine memecah keheningan dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Ya?" Inaho menjawab datar. Hanya memperhatikan derap langkah juga sepeda yang dibawanya.

"Apa besok kau sibuk?"

"Hn? Tidak."

"Oh.."

"Kenapa?" Inaho mencoba peka.

"Besok hari jadian kita yang ke-1 tahun. Apa kau ingat?"

"Hm, iya."

"Kau tahu?" Antusias Slaine. Matanya berbinar-binar mengetahui bahwa Inaho pun mengingat hari spesial bersamanya.

"Tentu saja, kau hampir setiap hari berusaha mengingatkanku."

"Ah..." Slaine menjadi sedih karena tampaknya Inaho tidak tulus untuk mengingatnya.

Melihat kekasihnya berubah raut wajah, pemuda tampan pemilik hati Slaine Troyard menempelkan jari telunjuknya di pipi manis sang uke namun pandangannya tetap mengarah ke depan.

"Jangan sedih, aku mengingatnya." ucap Inaho Kaizuka sedatar mungkin.

Slaine tak percaya ternyata Inaho bisa peka terhadapnya. Doanya dikabulkan sangat cepat.

"Aish, manisnyaaaaa pacalku yang satu iniiiiiii." Slaine berubah menjadi alay dan mencubit pipi Inaho dengan gemas.

"Hentikan, Slaine!" Perintah Inaho dengan mimik datarnya tidak menghentikan aksi sang uke di tengah jalan.

.

 _Flashback end._

.

1 jam berlalu. Tidak ada kabar satupun dari Inaho.

Dua jam.

Tiga jam.

.

"Aaaaaarrrrgh!" Slaine mengacak2 rambutnya frustrasi.

Inaho seperti tidak mempedulikannya _._

' _Kalau tidak sayang, kenapa dia harus PHP segala? Tidak usah terima saja sekalian! Toh, cinta jika hanya satu orang saja yang peduli, untuk apa?'_

Batin Slaine berkecamuk.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.00 siang. Slaine hanya sibuk memindahkan channel-channel tv di hadapannya sedari tadi dengan wajah cemberut.

Harklight memperhatikan tingkah Slaine kemudian mencoba bertanya.

"Kau kenapa, Slaine?" Harklight penuh perhatian.

"Tidak apa-apa." Slaine hanya menjawab ketus, fokus memencet tombol remote tv di hadapannya.

"Hm, kau tidak mandi?"

"Aku libur."

"Lho, memangnya mandi ada liburnya?" Harklight terkekeh geli mendengar penuturan anak tuannya yang bertingkah seperti anak gadis gak diapelin pacarnya.

"Urusai, b-baka!" Slaine beranjak dari sofa meninggalkan Harklight yang sedang menertawakannya.

* * *

Kaizuka Yuki sedang asyik bersih-bersih rumah karena hari ini libur. Manfaatkanlah waktu sebaik-baiknya menjadi motto Yuki-nee di akhir pekan.

Namun ia tidak mendapati adiknya Inaho sejak tadi pagi. Seusai sarapan, manik berwarna coklat itu meninggalkan rumah entah pergi ke mana.

Inaho sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu bersama Calm dan Inko sampai-sampai tidak sempat mengabari kekasihnya. Inaho tahu, Slaine akan marah-marah saat ini.

"Inaho, aku iseng tadi buka _facebook_. Berandaku penuh dengan status pacarmu itu. Huh, mau baca?" Inko memberikan ponsel pintarnya kepada Inaho yang sedang duduk beristirahat.

Ia meminjam ponsel Inko, tangannya dengan lihai menggeser layar, memaju mundurkan tulisan yang terlihat oleh matanya.

.

 **Slaine chayank Inaho**

 _Gue tjapeeeeeeq yaaa Tuhaaaan d giniin teruzzzzz ... :'( Apach gue bza bertahan?_

 **3 jam yang lalu**

.

 **Slaine chayank Inaho**

 _Tabahkn hatiiiiiii neech untuk cllu menerima'x. Aq ikhlaz yaa Tuhan #galau_

 **2 jam yang lalu**

.

 **Slaine chayank Inaho**

 _Niech ujian untuk cinta qta. Aq tjapeeek iyaaach, kpn qmu peka'x, zzzih? #galauteruz_

 **37 menit yang lalu**

.

 **Slaine chayank Inaho**

 _Aq kuat kok.. aq mmpu mnghdapi neeych cmuaa.. cemangat untuk aq #gaadaygpeduli_

 **30 menit yang lalu**

.

.

Inaho memijit pelipisnya. Ia mendadak pusing setelah baca status Slaine. Kemudian ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk meneruskan slide berisi status yang memenuhi beranda oranglain. Segera ia mengambil ponsel di saku jaketnya lalu menekan tombol panggilan _'Slaine-ku'_ di hapenya.

.

Tuuuut..

.

Tuuuut..

.

Tuuuut..

.

Nada tersambung dan tidak ada jawaban.

.

.

Slaine menatap layar ponselnya yang berdering. Terlihat panggilan _'Sayang'_ sedang memanggil di layar. Ia ingin mengangkatnya, tapi nanti Inaho tidak tahu kalau dia sedang ngambek alias pundung.

 _Huh._

Slaine berbaring di kasurnya. Ia sudah mandi, tapi karena tidak ada yang mengajaknya keluar hari ini lebih baik ia malas-malasan saja di rumah.

Ponselnya kembali berbunyi, ia enggan melihat apalagi mengangkatnya. Kemudian nada dering berubah menjadi tanda pesan singkat. Alih-alih melihatnya, Slaine justeru mengabaikan dan mencoba memejamkan retina untuk sekadar mimpi disiang bolong.

Hanya terpejam beberapa saat, ia membuka kelopak matanya. Dipaksakan untuk tidurpun kantuk tak kunjung datang. Kemudian ia mengambil ponsel lalu membuka kotak masuk yang tertera di layar.

.

Pesan 1

Sayang:

Aku di luar rumah.

.

Pesan 2

Sayang:

Keluar. Aku berada di depan rumahmu.

.

 _Hah? Di luar ndasmu!_

 _._

Slaine terperanjat dari tempat tidurnya, ia bergegas menuju halaman rumah. Benar saja, visinya menangkap sesosok pria berdiri membelakanginya. Terlihat seperti sedang menatap layar ponsel menunggu sebuah balasan.

"Inaho.." ia menghampirinya.

"Aku lapar." Inaho membalas sapaan hangat yang diterimanya dengan kalimat yang mengejutkan.

"Hah?' Slaine tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya pria di hadapannya ini bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Lalu ia bilang.. lapar? Emangnya ini warteg apa!

"Bisakah kau mengajakku masuk? Aku terlalu pegal untuk terus-terusan berdiri di luar."

.

 _Dasar muka tebal!_

 _._

Slaine mengajak Inaho masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Bola matanya berputar melihat arah sekeliling. Ornamen dan perabotan didesign sangat indah, elegant, menyerupai kehidupan di angkasa. Lukisan-lukisan bertemakan bumi dan mars menghiasi seluruh ruangan. Inaho dibuat takjub.

' _Apa orang-orang di rumah ini sangat menyukai astronomi?_ ' Pikir Inaho.

"Duduklah, aku akan menyuruh pelayan menyiapkan minuman, juga makanan yang kau inginkan. Kau lapar, 'kan?" Ujar Slaine dengan muka sinis.

"Aku ingin disiapkan olehmu, Slaine." Pinta Inaho sembari menatap paras yang tak kunjung reda dari kekesalan.

"Eeeh? T-tapi aku tidak bisa masak?!"

"Istri yang baik dan solehah itu harus bisa menyenangkan suaminya. Ya, berarti kau harus belajar." balas Inaho dengan senyum 1000 voltase membuat orang yang melihatnya kehilangan sadar seketika.

Oke, itu berlebihan.

Tapi berkat kalimat Inaho yang ini, sukses membuat Slaine yang tadinya marah-marah sekarang malah bak kepiting rebus. Andai Slaine punya ekor, mungkin tak henti-hentinya menggoyangkan ekor sedari tadi.

"B-baiklah.. aku akan pergi ke dapur menyiapkan sesuatu." Slaine melenggang malu menahan rona menuju ruang memasak.

.

Dari sudut tempat Harklight mengawasi Inaho, matanya mencecar iris merah di sofa ruang tamu. Ia seolah-olah memberi isyarat, _'jangan macam-macam dengan putri –coret- anak Tuan Saazbaum, nanti kucincang kau!'_

Alih-alih takut dengan tatapan horror Harklight, Inaho memilih melihat langit-langit, enggan menatap kembali.

* * *

Slaine meminta para pelayannya untuk tidak membantu. Ia ingin menyiapkan sendiri semua. Slaine mulai membuka ponsel pintarnya, melihat resep-resep masakan yang ada di sana. Satu persatu bahan seperti telur, daging sapi cincang, sosis, mentega, buncis, wortel, bawang bombay, keju, merica, garam, dan susu bubuk telah dikumpulkan. Ia memutuskan akan membuat omelet telur, karena saat mencari tahu apa yang Inaho sukai, Yuki-nee bilang adik kesayangannya itu sangat menyukai telur.

"Ya, pertama akan kuiris dulu bawang bombaynya." Slaine mengiris bawang dengan perlahan. Ini pertama kalinya dia memegang pisau dapur.

Inaho menghampirinya segera, ingin sekali ia melihat calon istrinya memasak.

Grogi melihat Inaho mendekatinya, Slaine mempercepat gerakan memotong dan..

"Aww.." Tangan Slaine teriris pisau.

Sigap Inaho menarik tangannya lalu mengemut jarinya Slaine dengan tenang.

.

 _Blush!_

 _._

Slaine shock. Ia hanya terdiam. Kaget juga bercampur senang. Ingin loncat-loncat kegirangan tapi sudah blushing duluan. Malu. Ia fokus menatap wajah Inaho. Begitu dekat. Sangat dekat sampai-sampai jantung tak hentinya berdetak kencang. Tampak helai Inaho tertiup angin menambah kesan tampan parasnya. Ah, Slaine sedang jatuh cinta.

"Apa sakit?" Tanya Inaho penuh perhatian.

"Sedikit.." Slaine menunduk malu.

Inaho menggenggam tangan Slaine erat. Memposisikan diri berada di belakang Slaine, terlihat seperti memeluknya dari belakang.

"Biar ku bantu." bisik Inaho pada telinganya membuat pipi mereka saling bersentuhan.

Tangannya berada di atas jemari Slaine. Menuntun tangan Slaine bergerak memotong dengan sangat lembut. Ia menikmati tubuhnya berada dekat Inaho. Hangat. Deru nafasnya menjadi tak beraturan kala helaan nafas Inaho terdengar sangat dekat menghembus helai pucat miliknya. Inaho meletakan dagunya di pundak Slaine. Bibirnya sesekali ia sentuhkan ke leher jenjang milik Slaine, mencium aroma susu yang menusuk lembut ke hidungnya. Ia menyukai bau Slaine.

Beberapa menit adegan mesra ini berlangsung. Mereka terlalu menikmatinya sampai-sampai tak sadar bahwa Harklight sedang mengawasinya.

"Ehem.." Harklight mengejutkan pasangan di depannya.

"A-aaah, Inaho.. duduklah biar nanti aku yang menyiapkan semuanya untukmu." Gugup Slaine melepaskan diri dari Inaho.

Inaho mencoba bersikap seperti biasa. Tenang dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan membantumu." balas Inaho keukeuh.

Inaho menyiapkan wajan di depannya, kemudian memanaskan mentega yang sudah di siapkan Slaine, lalu memasukan potongan bawang bombay, menumis hingga aromanya tercium. Dengan terampil tangannya memasukan wortel, buncis, daging cincang hingga matang.

Slaine hanya diam. Memperhatikan kekasihnya memasak. Ia begitu takjub pada pesona pria di sampingnya ini. Bagaimana tidak? Inaho itu jenius, tampan, tidak macam-macam (baca: tidak suka) pada perempuan, baik, soleh, bahkan pintar memasak.

' _Siapa yang tidak suka pria seperti ini? Dia suamiable. Walaupun tidak peka.'  
_

Slaine sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Untuk kali ini biar aku yang memasak. Lain kali kau harus memasaknya untukku." ucap Inaho.

Slaine mengangguk mengerti.

.

Selesai penyajian, Inaho memakan makanannya sendiri di meja makan.

Ia hanya menatap Inaho dengan sumringah. Baginya, melihat Inaho makan saja sudah mengenyangkan perutnya. Sebagai istri yang baik, Slaine bahkan mengambilkan minum seusai makan. Membuat Inaho merasa diperlakukan seperti suami sesungguhnya. Sebetulnya ini hal yang biasa, tapi karena Slaine yang menyajikannya, air putih pun terasa seperti jus melon untuk Inaho.

Harklight mengamati dari kejauhan sambil sesekali mengetik laporan kegiatan apa saja yang dilakukan Slaine selama Papi Saazbaum pergi ke luar kota.

* * *

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.00 sore.

Inaho dan Slaine asyik mengobrol sampai lupa waktu, walaupun lebih banyak Slaine yang berbicara dan Inaho yang mendengarkan.

"Slaine, bersiaplah.. kita akan pergi keluar."

"Eh? Ke mana?"

"Ikut saja."

"Eum, baiklah."

Slaine beranjak dari sofa ruang tamu menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap.

Sementara itu, Inaho mencoba mendekati Harklight untuk meminta izin menculik putrinya –coret- anak Tuan Saazbaum sebentar.

"Harklight-san.."

"Ya." jawab Harklight fokus mengetik laporan kegiatan Slaine permenit.

"Anoo.. aku ingin meminta izin mengajak Slaine keluar, Harklight-san."

"Tidak boleh."

"Sebentar saja."

"Kau harus izin dulu dengan menelepon Tuan Saazbaum." tegas Harklight.

Inaho terdiam lalu menyanggupi.

Harklight menelepon Tuan Saazbaum. Hanya saja sepertinya Tuan Saazbaum sedang sibuk karena tidak mengangkat telepon darinya.

"Tuan Saazbaum tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Begini saja, aku akan bertanggung jawab sebagai wali dari Slaine. Silakan jika ingin mengajaknya keluar, tapi kau harus mengantarnya pulang tidak lebih dari jam 20.00 malam. Mengerti?

"Baiklah, terima kasih Harklight-san."

.

.

"Kau akan membawaku ke mana, Inaho?" Slaine setengah berteriak.

"Ke tempat yang sangat jauh, hingga kau tak bisa lagi untuk pulang." ucapan Inaho terdengar seperti gumaman.

"APAAAA? AKU TAK BISA MENDENGARMU!" Slaine berteriak.

Pasalnya Inaho membawa motornya dalam kecepatan abnormal membuat ia tuli mendadak.

"Aku bercanda." balas Inaho

"..."

* * *

Orang bilang surga dapat kita temukan setelah mati. Mungkin itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Bagi Slaine selama ia berada di sisinya, itu adalah surga. Inaho surganya Slaine Saazbaum Troyard. Kaizuka Inaho adalah kesempurnaan.

Dibutuhkan waktu 1 jam bisa sampai ke tempat yang Calm dan Inko rekomendasikan. Lintasan sinar melalui atmosfer lebih panjang membiaskan warna kuning, ungu dan merah menjadikan senja menabur khas oranye. Seperti pemilik sebutan 'orenji' yang Slaine sukai. Warna yang menjadi favorit helai pucat itu. Slaine fokus menikmati pemandangan indah di sekitarnya.

Inaho menepikan motornya di sebuah bukit beralaskan rumput hijau. Tangannya menggenggam jemari kecil Slaine untuk menaiki puncak. Terlihat pusat kota membentang luas dari atas sana. Indah. Kerlipannya menambah pesona bagi sang netra.

"Indah.." Slaine menatap takjub dari puncaknya.

Inaho memalingkan mata. Ia lebih menikmati wajah Slaine saat helai pucat miliknya tertiup angin. Senyumnya mengalihkan dunia Inaho. Manis. Lebih manis dari martabak coklat dan pemandangan di sini.

"Kirei.." gumam Inaho terpesona.

"Eh?" Slaine merespon Inaho. Matanya saling bertatap.

"Pemandangannya." balas Inaho.

Slaine memajukan lekuk bibirnya. Ia berharap Inaho mengatakan itu untuknya. Tapi, Slaine terlalu berharap.

"Hm." masih dengan bibir kerucutnya membuat Inaho gemas ingin melumat.

.

Keheningan menghinggapi keduanya. Semilir angin sore bertiup sejuk, membuat mereka duduk diam menikmati pemandangan. Inaho mencoba mengendalikan visinya. Karena pesona Slaine membuat jantung Inaho kian berdetak tak menentu. Entah perasaan apa yang ada dihatinya saat ini, jelasnya ia merasa damai namun terkadang sangat ingin melahap Slaine bulat-bulat. _Apakah ia ghoul? Bukan._

Inaho berusaha menghindarkan netranya dari senyuman maut anak Tuan Saazbaum. Tapi, gagal. Bola matanya berkali-kali mencuri pandang dan ketahuan sang empunya.

Inaho mengembus nafas pelan, menormalkan detak jantungnya.

"Inaho, aku sudah cukup puas menikmati pemandangan di sini. Ayo kita pulang, ini sudah petang." Slaine menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Apa kau senang, Slaine?" tanya Inaho penuh harap.

Slaine tersenyum, "Maafkan aku, Inaho.. karena tadi pagi sempat marah-marah, bahkan tak bisa mengendalikan emosi. Aku berpikir, apa cintaku ini bertepuk sebelah tangan? Apa kau tidak menyukaiku? Apa kau tidak senang bersamaku?"

Inaho terdiam, memangkas jarak di antara keduanya namun tetap bisu.

"Tapi, setelah menghabiskan waktu seharian ini. Aku tahu kau sangat peduli padaku." Slaine memberikan senyum tulus.

"Maafkan aku." Tangan Inaho naik dan merengkuh kedua pipi tirus itu, menatap intens kedua manik di hadapannya seolah ingin memberi tahu bahwa ia sangat mencintainya.

.

.

 _Cup!_

 _._

 _._

Inaho mengecup bibir mungil Slaine dengan lembut. Tangannya bergerak menggenggam erat seolah ia adalah miliknya. Slaine adalah milik Kaizuka Inaho..

"Inaho..." Slaine menatapnya lekat.

Ucapannya terhenti saat Inaho menekankan bibirnya ke bibir Slaine, memperjelas perasaannya dan memberi tahu Slaine bahwa ia sangat menyukainya. Bibir Slaine terasa manis. Ini pertama kalinya Inaho menyentuh bibirnya.

Inaho melumat habis bibir Slaine. Keduanya saling berpagutan. Sesekali menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya membuat Slaine sedikit meringis. Inaho melesak masuk, menjelajah setiap sudut dengan lidah, menangkap lidah yang lain untuk dijadikan satu. Pria itu dengan penuh perasaan menarik lidah Slaine, membelitnya dan mulai menari-nari. Deru nafasnya menjadi tak beraturan. Rasanya menjadi panas dan sesak. Ciuman itu terhenti beberapa menit kemudian. Mereka mengatur nafas. Slaine membutuhkan waktu lebih banyak dibandingkan dengannya. Inaho tersenyum.

"Kau sangat tahu perasaanku, Slaine. Aku menyukaimu lebih lama sebelum kau menyatakan perasaanmu." Inaho coba meyakinkan.

"Benarkah?" nanar Slaine tak percaya.

Inaho mengangguk.

Cahaya petang menyapu wajah Slaine, membuatnya tampak dua kali lebih menawan. Sapuan kuning oranye yang menggelap membuat manik Slaine tampak lebih hijau. Bibir mungilnya masih mengulum senyum. Sial! Inaho ingin sekali merasakan bibir itu sekali lagi.

"Kau dihukum karena telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku, Inaho." Slaine menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas.

"Benarkah?" Seringai Inaho tak tertahankan

"Tentu saja." Slaine tampak serius.

"Baiklah, apa hukumanku?" Tanya Inaho menyanggupi.

"Cium aku sekali lagi. Aku suka caramu menciumku. Walaupun membuatku terengah, tapi aku sangat menyukainya." goda Slaine.

"Sekali saja tidak cukup." Inaho menarik Slaine lebih dekat.

Inaho menempelkan kembali bibirnya menuju bibir Slaine yang mungil. Ia melumat bibir Slaine tanpa ampun, memaju mundurkan, menghisap dan menggigit kecil bibir bawah dan atasnya. Slaine mendesah hebat. Lalu ia menjulurkan lidahnya, menahan lidah Slaine, menghisapnya kuat-kuat sehingga membuat Slaine mengerang. Tangan Slaine menyentuh dada bidang milik Inaho. Nafas mereka terengah lebih hebat dari lumatan pertama.

Kegiatan tersebut berlangsung lama hingga lupa jika waktu terus saja berjalan, merambat kian malam. Calm sudah menunggu intruksi dari Inaho untuk melancarkan aksinya. Tapi, sepertinya Inaho larut dalam dahaganya.

* * *

"Inaho, aku mencintaimu." Slaine membelai rambut Inaho yang terbaring dilahunannya. Manik mereka saling beradu tatap.

"Tetaplah bersamaku." Inaho memejamkan mata sambil meraba pipi lembut helai pucatnya.

Slaine mengangguk gemas, mencubit hidung mancrit Inaho.

"Anyway, Inaho-kun.. ini sudah jam berapa? Jangan sampai Harklight mencincang kita sesampainya di rumah." Slaine mulai khawatir dengan detakan jam.

Inaho bangun dari lahunan empuknya seketika mulai mengingat waktu.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab." balas Inaho datar.

 _Bertanggung jawab ndasmu!_

Oke, di sini Inaho terdengar seperti telah melakukan dosa besar, misalnya menghamili anak orang kemudian akan menikahi dan membesarkan anak yang dikandungnya dengan sepenuh hati.

/ _NGGAK/_

 _._

Inaho diam-diam mengirim pesan singkat kepada Calm. _'Luncurkan!'_ dan kemudian...

 _._

 _DUAAAAR!_

 _._

 _DUAAAARR!_

 _._

 _DUAAAAAARR!_

 _._

Kembang api meledak di udara. Bunga api bercahaya ditabur warna-warni di angkasa. Bunyi-bunyi berisik yang menampung euforia saling bersahutan pada ketinggian. Hamparan bintang pun berpartisipasi menyemarakkan aksi kembang api berbentuk _'love'_. Demi membuat Slaine bahagia, ia rela mengambil sebagian uang yang telah ditabungnya untuk persediaan telur selama sebulan. Intinya, demi neng Slaine, apa sih yang nggak. Terjun dari lantai 10 pun aa rela. Pakai parasut tentunya.

.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, SLAINE-KU. AKU MENCINTAIMU!" Inaho berteriak di tengah semarak letupan kembang api. Slaine terbelalak tak percaya.

Slaine benar-benar sangat bahagia. Ia tak menyangka Inaho memiikirkan hal seperti ini dan yang membuat Slaine terharu adalah ungkapan cinta Kaizuka Inaho. Pria tanpa ekspresi ini akhirnya mampu berterus terang.

"Aaaaaah, so cuuuuteeeee, Inaho. Aku menyayangimuuu." Slaine memeluk erat pujaannya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melepasnya untuk hari ini. Tak peduli jika Harklight benar-benar mencincangnya.

* * *

.

.

.

Sementara di rumah Slaine.

"AKAN KUCINCAAAAAANG KAU, KAIZUKAAAAAAA INAHOOOOOOOOO!" Teriak Harklight meremas kertas di hadapannya karena masih belum mendapati putri Tuan Saazbaum pulang ke rumah.

* * *

Happy Belated Birthday, My Slaine!

Ah, ini ff pertamaku di fandom ini. Sepertinya gaje, hehehe /plak.

Finally, bisa nyumbang di fandom ini. I love Inasure 3 Terima kasih untuk semua (yang selama ini ngasih asupan) baik lewat ffnya, grup WA, fb, dsb yang berbau Inasure. *tebar ketjupan* untuk deskripsi kembang api sedikit dibantu oleh Arischa-san.

Ciao!


End file.
